It's a Secret to Everybody: A Bath in Time
by UsamiAkihiko
Summary: PART 2  SEQUEL ! Groose is angry at his rival for ruining his day and messing up his hair. Wanting to relax in the evening, he decides to take a bath on the second floor, where he finds unexpected fun with a bar of soap. Groose x Link, YAOI


**This is a sequel to the first, "It's a Secret to Everybody" oneshot. **

* * *

><p>It's a Secret to Everybody: A Bath in Time<p>

Groose gently slid the palm of his hand up against his pompadour, admiring the perfectly placed strands of his perfect hair. It had been a rather long day again, with flying practice and all the other lessons provided by the Knight Academy. But unfortunately, his rival had managed to ruin his day _again._

Groose pounded his fist against his palm. Things had been going well at first. He was flying skillfully on his loftwing, showing off his skills in front of the lovely Zelda. But then, the annoying little brat, _Link_, had decided to fly right in front of him, distracting him from his concentration. Thus, Groose found himself fumbling in flight on his bird as the two of them lost control. The next thing he knew, he had made a crash landing, consequently messing up his hair _and_ his purple loftwing's. This greatly annoyed and angered him. His rival had also made a crash landing, but only a minor one. When Groose went to complain to the professor, the instructor only responded that he, not Link, should've been paying attention when flying.

Groose stared at the mirror, a look of irritation spreading across his face. He _was_ paying attention when flying! Well, okay, perhaps he was paying attention to Zelda at the same time, but still, it wasn't his fault that he and Link nearly flew into each other! It was all that idiot's fault! If he hadn't been lazying around like usual whenever he flies on that stupid loftwing of his, neither of them would have had to make a crash landing!

Groose looked closely at his hair in the mirror.

Also, if it hadn't been for his rival, he wouldn't have had to spend another hour fixing his pompadour.

The large man sighed, stressed from the day. Perhaps he should pay Link a visit and make him apologize. Groose loosened his muscles, continuing to stare at his reflection. Speaking of paying Link a visit, he suddenly remembered that night from a week ago. Hm…Link hadn't said anything to anyone. In fact, he seemed to treat it as though nothing had happened. Whenever they saw each other in the day, the two reacted to one another like normal. This made Groose extremely curious, but at the same time, he wasn't too surprised that Link hadn't said anything. After all, his classmate would probably be too embarrassed to tell anyone about it, especially since he definitely enjoyed it as well.

Groose scratched the back of his shoulder, frowning. Well, he obviously enjoyed it himself too. But that still doesn't change the fact that he hates his rival! Sighing, Groose saw how late it was, and decided that he deserved a nice relaxing bath. He grabbed his towel and a bar of his favorite Groosetastic-scented soap (which, for all he knows, only he has this kind of soap). Exiting his room, he walked in the hall and up the stairs, turning a corner and heading right for the bath at the end. Reaching the metal door, he slowly turned the doorknob to see if it was locked.

The knob clicked.

Grinning to himself at how lucky he was to be able to get to use the bath right now (since usually, someone, no one knows who, seems to hog the bath at night), he swung open the door and glided right in before shutting the door behind him and locking it. No one was going to disturb his peaceful bath.

Groose took off his shoes, walked around the curtains, and arrived at the bath when…

"AH!" Groose screamed as so did his rival before him. The two boys stared at each other in utter shock, with Groose dropping the bar of soap onto the floor and Link frozen in place in the water, his mouth wide open.

Finally, Groose slowly held up a shaky finger, stuttering, "Y-y-y-y-y-ou-why are you here?"

"What do you mean, why am I here? I'm taking a bath!" Link cried out, face flustered. "Why are you in here?"

"The door was unlocked!"

"Wha…?" Link blinked blankly. And then, face turning even pinker, he said in an embarrassed tone, "I…I was sure I locked the door."

"Tsk. It's just like you to be so airheaded about these things," Groose folded his arms disapprovingly as he glared at his rival.

Another awkward silence passed by.

Link began to feel uncomfortable with his rival's presence in the room, especially when he's _naked._ "Um, do you mind?"

Groose blinked. He stared.

Link shifted around, sitting even lower in the water until it went from his waist to his chest. "Groose, can you leave at least so that I can finish my bath-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Link exclaimed, eyes wide in shock as he watched his rival now begin to strip in front of him, first taking off his shirt before dropping his pants to the floor. Immediately, Link turned away, not wanting to see his classmate, of all people, _naked_. It was just too disturbing. When he heard a splash of water, he turned around and saw his rival stretch out his large, muscular arms with a sigh before resting them across the circular stone edges surrounding the bath.

Groose leaned his back further against the wall, breathing out in content at the warmth of the water over his skin. He glanced over across the bath where his rival was now gaping at him in disbelief before trying to avoid looking at him. "What's wrong? It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before."

"That's not the point!" Link cried out in irritation, face flustered. He submerged himself further in the water, covering his chest as he felt way too naked in front of his rival.

Groose continued to relax, enjoying the steam. He eyed his rival, observing that smooth milky skin, that delicate neck, and those wet golden dirty-blond locks. Admittedly, Link looked rather nice, especially with those cheeks glowing pink from the heat in the bath. And those shoulders, the way they were wet and shiny…

Groose began to blow steam out of his nose.

Link still sat turned to the side, trying his best to ignore his rival's presence, which greatly irked him.

"You owe me an apology."

Link snapped his head around. "What?"

"You messed up my hair," Groose criticized calmly.

Link stood halfway up. "You were the one not paying attention when I tried to wave for your attention while you were flying towards me from the opposite direction!"

"You should've stayed focused!"

"I was focused! You had your head turned to the side looking at who-knows-what!"

Groose felt a nerve snap. He was trying to get Zelda's attention. Was that so hard to understand? And if anything, Link was the one who shouldn't have been flying towards him in the first place! "It was your fault for flying towards me!"

"_You_ were flying towards _me_!"

"And because of you, I had to make a crash landing and mess up my hair. _My hair!_"

"I made a crash landing too! Because of that, I twisted my right ankle and it now hurts even when I walk!"

Groose blinked. "You twisted your ankle? But, shouldn't you avoid the bath right now?"

"I already iced it," Link grumbled, sitting back down in the water. Suddenly, he heard the sound of splashes when he looked up and saw Groose standing tall before him, his shadow hovering over his body.

"You said your right ankle?"

Link gulped. "Huh?" Without warning, he found himself falling backward into the water, his face now beneath the surface as his right leg was grabbed and pulled up.

Groose held the leg up high in the air, observing the ankle closely. Hm, it looked okay to him, but maybe it was because the swelling had gone down already. His rival probably didn't twist it that badly. Speaking of his rival…

Groose looked down and saw his rival completely submerged backwards and nearly upside down in the water, his right leg the only thing above. "Oops." Groose laid the leg back down and watched his rival immediately sit up and gasp for air.

"Hah…!" Link breathed, his lungs desperately clinging for oxygen. "What are you trying to do, drown me?" Suddenly, Groose was upon him, his hands cupping up his right knee.

"Your right ankle looked fine to me," Groose said hoarsely, his voice suddenly changed.

Link blinked, heart fluttering apprehensively at his rival's proximity and those wet hands on his leg. "Um, it's getting better." He watched as Groose now gently hold up his right ankle and kiss it, startling him.

"You need to be more careful."

Link felt a nervous knot get stuck in his throat as those yellow eyes looked straight at him in a rather strange manner...no, a very _familiar_ manner. "Um…" he began to shift around uncomfortably as flashbacks from something he was trying to forget began to come back to him. "Can you let go?" But his request was not complied, and Groose, instead, moved in closer, right between his legs. This greatly startled the blond boy even more, and his eyes widened as Groose cupped his right knee higher and nuzzled his nose against his inner thigh. "Wait, stop-"

"Shh…" Groose motioned with a finger to his lips, finding in surprise Link sufficiently shut his mouth (although, it was probably because the boy was much too in shock at the moment). Groose leaned forward and ran his lips across that soft inner thigh, smelling the sweet scent and feeling the warm wetness. Hm, there's something really inviting. He inched closer towards the corner…

"Hey!" Link pushed him away, hands on his face as he successfully drove the other back. "What are you doing?"

"Why, I'm taking a bath."

"You are not!" Link's face became more flushed. He pointed at the door angrily. "Can you at least be respectful and let me finish my bath?"

Groose stared at him, eyes showing disapproval at that request. "How about I help you finish your bath?"

"Huh?" Link was struck dumbfounded when he suddenly found himself pushed against the wall in the water. His lungs knocked out, he watched two large arms spread across on either side of him, hands gripping the edges next to his shoulders and closing him in. Tensed, he looked up and watched that face look down at him with a very uncomfortable desire. "G-Groose?" he stumbled nervously. And then, his rival leaned in and kissed him. Eyes enlarged, Link tried to push the other man back, but Groose was persistent and pressed forward, kissing him ferociously. Link felt that tongue enter him, and he gasped and gurgled as the other man licked the caverns of his mouth. When Groose pulled back for a moment, Link panted for more air. But within a few seconds, he felt those two hands grip his shoulder and those lips now suck on his left nipple. Link shivered, crying out at the sensation as the tongue began to twirl around his pink bud. "Oh!" He cried out at how hot it felt.

Groose felt that hunger grip him once more. He ran his hands up and down those arms, squeezing them before taking one hand back to pinch the right nipple. He could hear the other begin to gasp and breathe erratically as he simultaneously teased one bud and sucked on the other. He used his teeth to gently graze the delicate pink area, tasting the texture. He began kissing all over that chest, enjoying the scent of freshly washed skin. When his rival began to struggle, he embraced him and pressed his own body against him before kissing all over his neck. The hunger had fully returned, and Groose felt great desire to satisfy it.

"Hm…" Link groaned at the kisses all over his front body before covering his mouth. Shocked at the sound he was making, he tried to pry the other man off him, only to be pulled in closer.

Groose ran his hands all over Link's back, enjoying the smooth, fit body as he kissed downward towards his navel, which tickled the boy. The body felt so hot and wet that it was making Groose's heart race. He ran a tongue up the center between the rib cage, earning a lovely sigh. Oh, this skin tasted so good, but he knew where else it tasted even better. Without warning, he holstered Link up from the water and sat him on the edge.

"What are you-" Link stopped mid-sentence.

Groose wrapped his arms from underneath Link's thighs until his hands touched the other side and rested on Link's lower back. He pulled the boy forward in this embrace, and stuck his head between Link's legs.

Immediately, Link threw his head back at the contact. "Hah!" Groose had begun sucking on his member, and really hard too! "No, don't…oh!" Link fell forward, his hands gripping Groose's hair.

Groose pulled back. "Stop touching my hair!"

"Then take your mouth away from there!"

"You're messing up my hair!"

"Then stop licking me!" Link's face was bright red at the words, which gave him a cold realization at what was going on. Immediately, the sucking continued, and Link grasped those strands of slick, and rather sticky, stiff, red hair in his hands. Just how much stuff does Groose put in his hair anyway?

"I said, stop grabbing my hair! You're going to mess it up!"

"I…can't…" Link stammered weakly, body shaking at the lips kissing the tip of his member as well as the tongue teasing it. Link leaned over Groose's head even more, grabbing hold for dear life at the incredible sensation being adorned on his genitals. His head began to spin as he became feverish, and he wasn't sure if it was from the steam in the room or from the confusing senses overtaking his body.

Groose tightened his embrace and pulled Link even closer as he drew his head in between those legs and began kissing the inner corners of those thighs before sucking on the skin. He heard a moan emitted above his head, which reminded him that his perfect hair was now being messed up! Irritated, he purposely bit Link's thigh, earning a yelp.

"What was that for?" Link complained.

"That's for messing up my hair." Groose continued massaging his rival's manhood with his mouth.

Link gripped the hair even tighter, whimpering as he shut his eyes tight. It was becoming too much, and he squeezed his legs tighter around Groose's face. "Oh…stop…." he stuttered, feeling that mouth bob back and forth on his arousal. "Not…again…"

"You're more vocal than the last time."

"That's because you were stuffing my mouth!" Link complained, gasping.

"Well, you can be as loud as you want in here. You know very well that the walls in the bath are thick, so no one will hear your voice."

"Can't you just stop…I was trying to…forget…last time…ah…hm…ngh…" Link was on the verge of climaxing as the mouth sucked harder and harder. Oh, how is it that a man can make him feel so good? Without warning, Link cried out on the top of his lungs, lifting up his head with mouth wide open as he came in Groose's mouth. Unlike last time, Groose didn't pull away, and instead, proceeded to suck him even harder as he swallowed his juices.

Link released his hold on Groose and leaned back, panting. His chest rose up and down quickly as he shook a little more at an additional small after-orgasm that came over him before finally disappearing.

Groose licked his lips. Hm, Link's juice tasted better than last time. He glanced up and saw those dazed blue eyes and pink, rosy cheeks. Oh gosh, he felt awfully horny seeing this erotic face on his rival.

Link hunched forward, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "I'm dirty again…I need to clean myself," he said dizzily, his mind not focused after that little session. He faintly saw Groose's hair, which somehow, for some odd reason, managed to still stay relatively in shape, except for some strands sticking out. Suddenly, his rival was walking through the water towards the other way. Link blinked, heart leaping that his classmate was finally leaving, when instead he saw Groose grab a bar of soap on the stone floor and return.

"I'll help clean you off," Groose said while holding up the soap, hot steam blowing out of his nose as the testosterone fueled his body.

Link gaped. He held out his hands in protest. "Stay back!" But soon, Groose had come forward upon him, pulling him back down into the water.

There was loud splashing as Link struggled to escape from Groose's embrace and soap. "Stop! Get off me!"

"I'm just cleaning you off! Relax! Sheesh, you laze around like nothing all day long, and now suddenly you're all tense and loud?"

"Who wouldn't be?" Link cried out in disbelief when suddenly Groose cornered him against the wall, wrapped one large arm around him, and stuck his hand into the water before pressing the soap up against his groin. Link blushed and gasped as Groose proceeded to rub the soap up and down. On instinct, Link grabbed onto Groose for support. "Oh…no…I don't like this…stop…it's weird…"

"But it feels good, right?" Groose said in a husky voice, staring down at that beautiful erotic face succumbing to the pleasure. He rubbed harder, making sure to soap up that rising erection, even though the water was just washing away the foam.

Link turned to the side, eyes wide open. He felt himself moving along with the soap, pressing up against it for more friction. Shocked at what he was doing, he tried to back away when Groose held him tighter against him. He gripped and whined as his rival soaped him even more, making him tight down there. Occasionally, he could feel Groose's own erection rubbing up against his own before the soap returned. "It's clean already-Hah!" Link gasped in shock as the other hand wrapped around him to grip his buttocks with a squeeze. The blond boy trembled, feeling those hands grope his rear end as the soap circled his balls. Link arched his back, fingers digging into the sides of Groose's arms as he began panting, his tongue hanging out.

"You like this, just like the last time," Groose said, kissing the side of his cheek.

"Why would I like the last time?" Link said breathlessly, eyes falling into a drunken daze. "Do you know how hard it was…to clean off…the honey…ohhh…" Link mewed as the hand and soap stroked his groin in a loving manner.

Groose nibbled an ear that was completely flushed red. "But I'm just cleaning you off now." He lifted up the soap and ran it around Link's navel and chest, watching the white foam form over this milky body. He enjoyed the sound his rival was making at the moment. Oh, it was regrettable that he couldn't hear his voice at full volume the last time, but now, there's no reason to hold back, and Groose made sure to enjoy every second of it. He moved the soap to the back and began caressing the skin there, earning more whines. He kissed those wet lips, devouring them passionately while bringing Link and himself deeper into the water to cleanse off the soap. He then rose again with his rival, and moved the soap down to tend to that hard on. He gripped those tight butt cheeks, enjoying the flesh within his grasp, and rubbed the soap harder and harder.

"I'm…coming…" Link moaned, on the brink of tears at how wonderful this felt as Groose "cleaned" his genitals. And then, he cried out, his voice cracking as his body tensed and came, shivering as he spewed his juices in the bath and onto Groose's stomach before the milky liquid washed away. He rested against that large chest, breathing hard.

Groose glanced down at those wet, golden, dirty blond locks. Oh, there's no way he can hold out any longer. He tossed the soap to the side, embraced Link, and began kissing him all over. He tasted that tender tongue, sucked on the delicate skin of that neck, left a bunch of marks all over the collarbone, and ran his hands up that beautiful back. He breathed in deeply the smell of his own special soap on his rival. The mixed aroma drove him wild. He pushed Link back against the edge, spread his legs and lifted him up at an angle. In one swift motion, he thrusted his arousal inside his rival.

"Ouch!" Link cried out in shock.

"Sorry, I can't hold back," Groose said, beginning to hump Link against the wall. He rocked his bottom back and forth, gasping at the feel of tight muscles contracting over his erection. He knew he should've prepared Link at least, but he just couldn't hold it anymore.

"Slow down…no…just stop!" Link protested as he struggled to push Groose off. "No, ouch! My back!"

Groose stopped and looked over Link's shoulder, seeing the back now turn a rashy red from the abrasion against the edge of the wall. "This is uncomfortable for you."

Link nodded, out of breath. "Let's not do this." His face showed hope that his rival would stop. Instead, he felt Groose lift him up, still inside him, and carry him back towards the middle of the bath. Then, the redhead lowered him back at an angle, with Link's head farther back away but hip still attached to Groose's as legs straddled the larger male. "Huh?" Link blinked at this strange position, feeling the weight of those hands supporting his lower back when the thrusting suddenly continued and, at this angle, ram his sweet spot. "OH my gosh!" Link gasped, legs stretched out in the water as hands gripped Groose's upper arms.

Groose swung his hips, using his strength to hold onto Link as he grunted at this wonderful feeling of being inside this boy once again. At one point, he pulled Link back in, kissing all over that chest and nibbling on those nipples as Link moaned loudly. He nuzzled his face into those wet strands of hair, humping and humping as his testosterone only increased with each contact. He gripped those buttocks tightly and pressed them forward as he created more friction between their hips. He bit the corner of Link's neck, drawing out moans and half-hearted protests.

Link held on tight, scared to fall backwards but at the same time conflicted about this wonderful pleasure hitting him with each thrust. He was losing his logical senses as his head began to spin and grow more feverish. He couldn't tell if it was because of the steam in the bath, or because of…

"Hah…hm…ah…ah….ah!" Link cried out, his heart pounding hard as he grew dizzier and the room spun. Oh, each thrust against that secret bundle of nerves was driving him over the edge, and he lost all sense of restraint as his vocal chords rang out and he arched his back and came. It was pure ecstasy as the blissful pleasure overwhelmed him and brought him to a blinding light, and he trembled in a cracked voice as the orgasm showered over him generously.

Groose came at the same time, releasing his load inside Link as he grunted and shivered at his own climax. His rival's milky juice spilled on his chest, but he didn't mind as he sighed at climaxing himself. Groose was rather content. That was an amazing session they had just had.

And then, his eyes widened as he felt Link's hands slip from his shoulders. Those arms became limp as Link began to fall backwards, ready to faint. Groose immediately caught his rival and pulled him in to hold him up, only to feel the blond boy begin to slip through his arms. He glanced down and gaped in shock at Link's face, which was completely red and feverish. The half-closed lids revealed blue eyes that seemed to stare at nothing in their dazed state. Scared that Link may have gotten a heat stroke (can one get a heat stroke from a bath?), he glanced around desperately when he found a bucket of cold water that was always left on the side in case the bath got too hot. Holding Link even tighter as he supported him and made his way to the edge, Groose grabbed the bucket with one hand and dumped it over Link's head.

The cold, crisp water had the intended effect, and Link immediately shook his head, fully awake as he gasped at the coolness. And then, he sighed and melted against Groose, his back against the larger man's chest.

Groose hugged Link and supported him as he rested his own back against the wall. He glanced down at those pink, rosy cheeks basking in an afterglow. His rival looked extremely adorable right now, although Link was probably also not in the state of mind to try to scold Groose for what had just transpired. The boy still looked like he was about to faint, and Groose couldn't blame him. After all, he had just done Link hard in a heated bath, and the heat most likely got to Link's head. Sighing, the redhead let the completely tired and drained Link rest against him. He caressed those warm cheeks, feeling them finally begin to slowly cool. He looked at those parted lips, noting an urge to passionately kiss them again.

Suddenly, there was loud pounding on the door. Groose froze, tightening his embrace around the nearly passed-out Link. He heard the muffled sound of a girl's voice come through the door.

"Whoever's in there hogging the bath every night, learn to be considerate of other people's time!" Karane's voice, which Groose recognized, came through the thick door. "I'm giving you fifteen more minutes before I come back! If you're not out by that time, I'm reporting you to the headmaster!" And then, the voice disappeared as she left.

Groose sighed. Although the walls were thick, one could probably still hear some faint noises through the door, but it looked as if Karane didn't. If anything, she was screaming with her mouth against the door in order to be heard. Relieved by the close call, Groose looked back down at his rival, who still lay limply against his chest, half-closed lids completely dazed. Link obviously didn't have any energy at the moment to speak. So Groose, smiling, lowered his head and kissed the left rosy cheek.

"Looks like we took a bath in time."

* * *

><p>Unknown to most members of the Knight Academy, above the building's bath was a gated ceiling that led to a large vent.<p>

The vent had two entrances. One led to the opening in the roof. The other stretched out across the hall, twisting and turning within the walls until it led to a single opening inside a room on that same floor, where right beneath it lay a golden-haired girl passed out on the floor from a massive nosebleed.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

...

...

**Thanks for reading!** **If you're playing Skyward Sword and haven't figured out how to get into the vent mentioned above, I've just provided a clue. ;)**

**Also, if you want me to write a 3rd oneshot for this story, please let me know. I am still debating, but if there are enough requests, I may do it. For now, the other story I'm working on is the Ghirahim x Link one, "Thread of Fate."**


End file.
